


Inner Fire

by Ribby



Series: Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: In his depths a flame burned, and it kept all he loved warm.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205981





	Inner Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Warm Drinks and Roaring Fires" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Somewhat spicy, as promised, though the "Gondorian gingerbread" (mix Aragorn, Boromir, spices, a little liquid, and apply heat... and stand back) drabble is percolating (aka, How *did* they get naked and sweaty?).

There was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, and a jug of spiced cider on the table. The fire gave warmth and light--and threw mysterious shadows over the elegant body next to him, highlighting muscles lax with pleasure. The cider warmed cold bones and cooled sated, sweaty bodies, spent from passion.

Yet neither of these were as heated as the man who lay beside him... for in his depths a flame burned, and it kept all he loved warm. Aragorn could only pray that the flame would never go out--and he would be kept in its warmth.


End file.
